Kanto Quest
by Darkblade701
Summary: Join along with the story of Sarah as she completes her epic quest...KANTO quest!


The first time I uploaded this, it like didn't give the right effect! Here you go, the first chappie, all sparkly new with a kawaii new ending! Oh and I wrote this at 3.00AM while on a sugar hight and uploaded it immediately!

Chapter 1

THE BEGINNING

The buzzing of her alarm clock cut through the sleeping thirteen year old brunette's sleep, waking her up. Sarah woke up and her alarm said she was late! She shook her middle-back length brown with a few strands that fell in front of her face hair out of her eyes she bolted for her closet, hastily pulling on her black halter top with a large cool-looking bow on it and her black miniskirt with thigh high socks. She had pale attractive skin and her eyes were blue orbs though they were also silver and in the right light red. She ran down the stairs, knocking her father over!

"I am sorry for knocking you over," she said, embarrassed, scratching her head.

"That is perfectly okay, my daughter, Sarah," her father said, and walked out of the room, before walking back in.

"Oh and good luck on your journey," he said "I hope that Torchic we bought you from Hoenn on our vacation two months ago serves you well, as a Pokemon and a friend."

"Okay," she said and hugged him. Then she went into the other room where her little brother and her mum were eating breakfast.

"You'll be late," said her mother.

"I'm sorry you have to leave," her brother said. "Cause all your cute friends are goin' with you, and I can't hang 'round 'em when they visit no more. Like Cassie, she's got real nice-"

Sarah whacked her brother in the head with a soapy saucepan, before handing it back to her mother, who was oblivious to the whole exchange and kept washing dishes. Her brother was bleeding from the head to an extent that it was spilling over the table and onto the floor. His eyes were swirly. Sarah picked up her bag and walked out, and met her friends at the Lab.

Cassie and Jessica were there, flicking their- black and red, respectively- hair restlessly.

"We thought you'd never get here!" exclaimed Cassie.

"Yes, we thought that," added Jessica.

Her friends didn't get their Pokemon early so they were getting theirs from the resident Pokemon prof., Professor Oak.

Now they could get them, and Cassie and Jessica went inside and came out with Pokemon.

LATER THAT DAY!

They were walking through a field when they met three other people coming the other direction.

"Anthony," growled Sarah. Anthony, her rival since they were ten, smirked because he was mean.

-!***FLASHBACK***!-

"Hey, he's kawaii, isn't he?" said Sarah's mother, pointing at a ten year old boy whose hair almost covered his eyes – a younger Anthony- as he got out of the moving van.

"Eh, I reckon his sister's much kawaiier," said her brother, pointing to the fourteen year old girl who got out after him (Sarah's brother was eight), "She's got great big-"

Sarah whacked him in the temple with a convenient brick left over from the construction of the house. His eyes went swirly and he collapsed, striking his head on another brick with a sickening crack. Hot sticky blood poured out humorously. Her mother didn't notice this, catching the eye of Anthony's mother.

Sarah walked up to Anthony, leaving her brother to spasmodically jerk as the copper tang of his brain blood filled his mouth, pouring out of his skull and into his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," Sarah said, extending a hand.

Anthony regarded it with a raised eyebrow and then shook it. "I'm Anthony, I guess," he said. He was standoffish because he was evil and mean.

"So you new?" Sarah said, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger.

"Well duh, I came here in a god damn moving van," he said, deadpan. "Great, I have a mentally retarded neighbour."

Sarah blinked, laughed nervously and then walked away. True, she had had a minor crush on him, but just the way he casually insulted her like that, forever turned him into an enemy. He was now... her rival!1! Dun dun dun!

-!***END FLASHBACK***!-

From that point, they'd only hated each other more. They'd quickly become rivals and now they were on their Pokemon journeys, she'd kick his butt at the Pokemon League. Because he was... her rival!1!

Standing next to him were his best friends, Chad and Dani. Chad had short black spiky hair, and was the shortest of the three. Dani had long dirty-blonde hair, wore lipstick and tight-fitting clothes. She gave Sarah a mean smile. Of the three, Chad was the only one Sarah could stand; the others were just so smug and holier-than-thou she just wanted to hit them. Because they were mean and evil and stupid and smelly.

-!***FLASHBACK***!-

"Hey, stupid and ugly girl!" It was Dani.

"I do not like you," said Sarah, because she did not like her, because she was mean and evil. Chad was also there. He didn't say anything mean.

!***END FLASHBACK***!

"So what are you three doing here?" sneered Anthony.

"Uh, on our journeys," said Sarah. "Idiot."

"Well whatever, we'd battle you but, come on-"

"We're just as good as you three," Sarah declared.

"I mean there's no possible way fighting would demonstrate out skill as trainers at this stage of our journeys," said Anthony. Dani kissed him on the cheek and threw her arms around him. Chad gave me an apologetic shrug.

I glared. Then we left. Or I did, anyway. I realised I'd left Cassie and whatshername back somewhere. No one cares anyway. I sighed. I was bored. I briefly regretted almost killing my little brother several times before I remembered how funny it was. God I hate F***in' prep $$holes like Dani. She's such a slut bitch whore smelly mean evil person to whom all of the aforementioned adjectives apply.

It is at about this time that Mew comes.

"I have chosen you to be my warrior in the upcoming war," Mew mewed mewfully.

"I will do my best," I said solemnly. Mew nods and flew away.

I stared at the dramatically setting sun. Then I checked my watch. Weird. It was only eleven o'clock.

I stared at the dramatically setting sun. I would win the war, defeat Arceus and slay Giovanni who had mated with Mewtwo, gone back in time and become his own father with said Mewtwo, so that each time the cycle of time went around he became more and more Mewtwo.

Also, Anthony was Giovanni's son and was evil and I had to defeat him at the Pokemon League in three days, during which time I had to capture all the badges. "Your time will come, Anthony-teme, you stupid teme. _Teme_..."

I looked towards the dramatically setting sun, tomorrow burning in my heart.

I shall win, I think, as my face is turned uplifted as though I didn't see, yet am somehow able to narrate, dark forces close in on me. Hai, I would win.

DUN DUN DUN!1!

DID YOU KNOWTICE?: Anthony and Chad were named after Anthony Kiedis and Chad Smith from Red Hot Chili Peppers. I luv that band their hot! Also, Dani is named after the RHCP song 'Dani California'.

Apparently the first time I uploaded this it was only bad, not egregious. Hopefully things are clearer now.

By the way, I'm definitely going to write all fifty-three chapters (and for my super special shiny kawaii reviewers, send in OCs! Thousands of them!) and I'm totally committed to this project.

EDIT: The story is now on indefinite hiatus. I got super kawaii writer's block.


End file.
